pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Rose (SD)
'''Briar Rose '''is an attacking Plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. It is unlocked after completing Day 18 of Flowery Meadows Briar Rose attacks by lashing out with her thorns, trapping a nearby Zombie in place and quickly damaging it for a few seconds. While not attacking Zombies, Briar Rose slowly creates defensive thorns around Plants in a 3x3 area of her. These thorns have 5 bites of health and quickly damage Zombies eating them. They also have double health while protecting Flowers. Origin Briar Rose is a returning Plant from PvZH, originally the legendary card Briar Rose. Briar Rose is based on a rose, a flowering perennial plant that grows spikey thorns to protect itself. Her abilities are based on thorns, and her thorn wall is based on the flower synergy Briar Rose had in PvZH. Plant Food Plant Food 1: When option 1 is chosen and Briar Rose uses a Plant Food, Briar Rose will lash out with its thorns, trapping all Zombies on the nearest tile in place and damaging them extremely rapidly. This is a good option if there are lots of Zombies nearby, but is outclassed by Option 2 in total damage and impact. Plant Food 2: When option 2 is chosen and Briar Rose uses a Plant Food, Briar Rose will create giant thorn walls around all Plants in the column in front of it. These thorn walls have 40 health, and damage Zombies trying to eat them. This is a good ability to boost your defenses, and will usually be used over Option 1 to keep your fighters going. Genetic Levels Almanac Entry Traps Zombies in damaging thorns and creates thorn walls to protect nearby Plants|description = "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns!" is pretty much her catchphrase by now.|icon = Briar Rose Tile|type = png|position = 0}} Strategies Try to use Briar Rose near the front of your defenses to add extra health to your defensive Plants. It is a good idea to plant at least one in every lane, for maximum Zombie stunning and to decrease the time between replaced thorns. Her passive can also be used along with cheap Flowers such as Sunflowers to stall weak Zombies, as her thorns have double health when around Flowers. Trivia * She is based on Briar Rose, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes * The fact that her thorns have extra health while around Flowers is a reference to her PvZH ability, which has to do with the Flower tribe * Her description is also a reference to her PvZH version, as her original description "You mess with the rose, you get the thorns", is also present in her Almanac entry. Gallery Briar Rose Tile.png|Briar Rose on the lawn Briar rose PvZ2.png|Briar Rose's sprite on a transparent background Briar Rose Packet.png|Briar Rose's Seed Packet Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Flowers Category:Plants that deal damage over time Category:Offensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Plants Category:Suburbia Defenders